1. Technical Field
The present technology relates to a pneumatic tire, and particularly relates to a pneumatic tire whereby fuel economy can be enhanced.
2. Related Art
In recent years, the reduction of rolling resistance of tires has become an issue for pneumatic tires in order to improve the fuel economy of vehicles. Normally the air resistance of tires increases in proportion to the square of the air velocity. Also, as the air resistance of tires increases, the rolling resistance of tires increases.
Therefore, conventional pneumatic tires are provided with turbulent flow generating fins on a surface of the tire side portion, so that these fins generate turbulent flow, and reduce the tire rolling resistance.
The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222006A and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222007A, for example, is known as conventional pneumatic provided with turbulent flow generating fins. However, in the pneumatic tires in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222006A and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-222007A, the fins are mainly used for cooling the tire side portions.